Sonic Mania Light of Christmas
by Retro David
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Dr. Robotnik tries to steal Christmas from the people in Sonic's hometown in South Island. Sonic tries to stop him from taking everything from everyone. Will Sonic be able to bring everyone's Christmas back and save the day?
1. Christmas Eve

It is the day of Christmas Eve, and everyone in South Island is having their homes decorated. Sonic's home is very well decorated.

Sonic: Well Tails, tomorrow is Christmas Day.

Tails: I know! I can't wait! I got you something awesome, Sonic!

Sonic: Same here. You're gonna love this.

Tails: Really?! Cool!

Vector, Espio, and Charmy show up.

Charmy: Wow! Your house looks awesome!

Sonic: I know. Got the best decorations out there.

Vector: Man! I'm really jealous of you! You always get the cool stuff because you're so cool!

Tails: He is Sonic alright.

Sonic: It's my gig.

Mighty: You think that's cool? You should check this out!

Mighty starts putting on a light show on his house.

Sonic: Hah!

Sonic does the same thing.

Knuckles: Now you're both even, huh?

Mighty: Looks like it.

Meanwhile, Robotnik, who is drinking some eggnog looks at the town and sees about everyone's houses decorated.

Dr. Robotnik: This is just pathetic. Look at them, celebrating like children. Well, this is going to end when I steal Christmas from them like the Grinch. Every year, all I get is coal. That's going to change when I steal their presents, decorations, and trees. Hohohohoho! I have the perfect plan do do it.

Robotnik gets his chalk board and draws out the plan.

Dr. Robotnik: I will disguise myself as Santa Claus and steal every single decoration, tree, and present from the town with a newly built machine designed for this, on my Egg mobile. Then, when they wake up tomorrow, they will all be sad that there are no presents. It's perfect.


	2. Robotnik's Plan

Announcer Robot: And now! Ladies and gentlemen! Dr. Ivo Robotnik!

Robotnik walks up on stage in his auditorium.

Dr. Robotnik: Hello robot friends!

There are only two robots seated. Metal Sonic and Heavy Gunner.

Dr. Robotnik: Looks like there aren't a lot of people here. Anyway, I am here to reveal my plan to steal Christmas. It's the best plan ever.

A presentation video gets put on.

Dr. Robotnik: First, I will dress up as Santa Claus and ride in a sleigh being run by Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic: *BEEP BEEP BEEP!*

Dr. Robotnik: Quit your complaining Metal Sonic! It's not like it's gonna be that heavy! As I was saying, by sneaking around the town in the one robot open sleigh, I will personally sneak into each house and steal all of the trees, presents, and decorations from both inside and outside. As soon as they wake up the next day, they will all be shocked and they will cry when they see no presents or anything in the town! Hohohohoho!

The presentation ends.

Dr. Robotnik: It's perfect! Who's with me?!

Heavy Gunner leaves the auditorium.

Metal Sonic: *Beep beep.*

Dr. Robotnik: Calm down. It'll be fun. Stealing Christmas is what we do after all. We're evil. Now then, time to get ready!

Robotnik heads into the changing room and puts on his Santa outfit.

Dr. Robotnik: So, how do I look?

Metal Sonic: *Beep.*

Dr. Robotnik: I know right? I look just like the real Santa. Now then.

Both the mastermind and his robot head to the sleigh to get ready to depart. Metal Sonic grabs the string tied to the sleigh and he starts going forward with Robotnik inside.

Dr. Robotnik: Time to steal Christmas! Gahahahahahaha!


	3. The Holiday Heist

With Metal Sonic pulling the sleigh, Robotnik slides down from the hill and into town to sneak into everyone's house to steal all the decorations and presents.

Dr. Robotnik: Let's see, which house will I go to first?

He looks at every house that's on the map.

Dr. Robotnik: I'll save Sonic's house for last. Always gotta save the best for last, right? I think I'll begin with the Chaotix.

Robotnik climbs on top of the Chaotix household and sneaks down the chimney. He finds a lot of presents and decorations.

Dr. Robotnik: Now then. Let's begin.

Robotnik takes out a suck canon with a big bag on the back of it and uses it to suck up all the presents, decorations, and the tree. Good news is, nobody heard anything.

Dr. Robotnik: That takes care of this house. Now to...

He stops when he looks at some gingerbread cookies.

Dr. Robotnik: Mmm.

He takes a bite out of one of the cookies, but then spits it out.

Dr. Robotnik: Gross. Whoever made these is really bad at it. Anyway, time to fly.

He goes up the chimney with all the stuff and moves onto the next house. He continues to move onto each house taking every tree and decoration on both the interior and exterior, and filling the sleigh. The last house he goes to is Sonic's house.

Dr. Robotnik: Finally. The last house. The house of my arch nemesis, Sonic. Hohohohoho!

He climbs down the chimney of Sonic's house and takes a look.

Dr. Robotnik: Fascinating. Too bad it's about to go away. Sonic is gonna be shocked when he sees this.

He uses his suck cannon to take all the gifts, decorations, and the tree, putting them in one bag. He prepares to leave up the chimney when he hears some footsteps.

Sonic: Who's that? Tails?

Dr. Robotnik: Uh oh.

Sonic enters the living room and...

Sonic: Santa Claus?

Dr. Robotnik: Umm, hohoho!

Sonic looks and notices that all the tree is gone along with all the presents and decorations.

Sonic: What the heck? Are you taking our stuff, Santa?!

Dr. Robotnik: Umm, you see, there were a couple of broken things on each of the decorations and presents. So I'm taking it back to the north pole to fix them.

Sonic: I've heard that line before.

Sonic walks up to the fake Santa and notices a mustache.

Sonic: What a familiar mustache that is.

He pulls off the white beard and...

Sonic: Robotnik!

Dr. Robotnik: Busted!

Robotnik quickly climbs up onto the chimney with all the Christmas stuff and throws them onto the sleigh.

Dr. Robotnik: We're blown! Let's go!

He hops onto the sleigh and Metal Sonic pulls it, getting both him and the evil mastermind out of town. Meanwhile, Sonic wakes up Tails.

Sonic: Tails! Get up!

Tails: Sonic? What's going on?

Sonic: Eggman just took our tree! He also stole our presents and other decorations!

Tails: What?!

They head outside and notice that all of the decorations in town are gone.

Sonic: It's not just us?!

Tails: The whole town?!

Sonic: We gotta get everything back now!

Tails: Got it!

The chase begins as Sonic and Tails go after Robotnik and Metal Sonic.


	4. The Christmas Chase

Sonic and Tails chase Robotnik and Metal Sonic up a hill through the snowy environment.

Sonic: Give us our stuff back, Eggman!

Dr. Robotnik: Not a chance!

Robotnik starts dropping some ornament bombs, trying to slow down Sonic and Tails.

Tails: Ornament bombs!

Sonic: Woah!

They both dodge the explosions and keep chasing him. Sonic runs in front of the sleigh and next to Metal Sonic. The robot looks to his right.

Sonic: What's up, Metal?

Metal Sonic stops.

Sonic: What the...!

Sonic looks forward and notices that he's running to the edge of a cliff.

Sonic: Gah!

He quickly stops as he reaches the cliff.

Sonic: That was way to close.

Tails flies down toward him.

Tails: Are you ok, Sonic?

Sonic: Yeah, I'm fine.

They look behind them and see Metal Sonic carrying the sleigh with all the decorations and presents in the bags.

Dr. Robotnik: Metal Sonic! Drop the sleigh down the cliff! You're too late, Sonic and Tails! Everyone's Christmas is about to be ruined! With all their Christmas stuff gone, they are all going to lose their Christmas spirit! Goodbye Christmas! I have just become the Grinch 2.0!

Sonic: What makes you think they will lose their Christmas spirit just because you're destroying their stuff?!

Dr. Robotnik: What are you talking about?

Tails: You can't take away peoples Christmas spirit just by destroying what's theirs!

Dr. Robotnik: What do you mean by that?

Sonic: Christmas isn't just about these fancy decorations, the hats, the trees, and the presents! It's a whole lot more than that!

Tails: It's about being with your friends and family! That's the one best part about Christmas!

Dr. Robotnik: Being with your friends and family?

Sonic: You should be with your family too, Eggman.

Dr. Robotnik: I never knew my family.

Tails: Oh.

Sonic: Still, you can't ruin Christmas just by doing this.

Dr. Robotnik: But I don't have Christmas spririt.

Tails: You just have to believe.

Dr. Robotnik: Believe?

Sonic: You just gotta close your eyes and see.

Dr. Robotnik: Ok.

And so Robotnik closes his eyes and sees a light in his vision. Pretty soon, his heart begins to grow bigger, and bigger, and bigger. He opens his eyes and then...

Dr. Robotnik: Wow. I actually got really good advice from my arch nemesis.

Sonic: Wow. I can't believe that just happened.

Dr. Robotnik: Metal Sonic! Put the sleigh back down.

The imposter robot places the sleigh back down on the top of the hill. Suddenly, it starts sliding down.

Dr. Robotnik: Uh oh!

Tails: That's not good!


	5. One Last Thing To Do

Sonic, Tails, Robotnik, and Metal Sonic chase after the sleigh that's going down the hill. Both Sonic and his robot counterpart catch up to the sleigh and make it stop. It stops as soon as it reaches a flat area.

Sonic: Oh man! That was close.

Dr. Robotnik: Thank goodness.

Tails: Well, there's just one more thing to do now. We gotta bring everything back.

Sonic: Yeah. Let's go!

Dr. Robotnik: Umm. I'm sorry guys. For a long time I've thought that Christmas was just about all this stuff right here. But now, I've learned that it's about the joy of the holiday, and that doesn't come from just presents and nice decorations.

Tails: I'm guessing you don't have a family.

Dr. Robotnik: What? Yes I do! They're in Florida!

Meanwhile in Florida, Robotnik's mom and dad have a good time at the beach.

Mommy Robotnik: It sure is a nice day out here.

Daddy Robotnik: Nothing like spending Christmas in an awesome beach. Too bad our son couldn't join us.

Back to Sonic and the others...

Dr. Robotnik: I can hardly make time to spend with them because I'm always busy working on a new plan to take you down.

Sonic: Ok. Time to return everything back to where they were before.

Sonic grabs all of the decorations, trees, and presents and runs really fast, returning them to every house in town. Then, on the morning of Christmas day, Robotnik wakes up and checks his mail.

Dr. Robotnik: What's this? A letter from Sonic?

He opens up the letter.

Letter: You're invited to a Christmas party at my place. Starts at 11:00 AM.

Dr. Robotnik: He invited me to a Christmas party? Even after all I've done? But I'm his arch nemesis. Well, guess we can all just settle down and get together once in a while. I'll go.


	6. Sonic's Christmas Party

After getting the invite, Robotnik heads over to town to Sonic's place for the Christmas party at the exact time started.

Dr. Robotnik: I don't know if I should do this. But I shouldn't decline an invitation like this. So...

He knocks on the door and Sonic answers.

Sonic: Hey there Eggman.

Dr. Robotnik: Ahem. Hello Sonic. I've decided to accept your invitation and drop in.

Sonic: Awesome. Come on in. Don't try anything dumb, ok?

Dr. Robotnik: I won't.

They head into the dining room.

Sonic: Hey guys! My arch nemesis just dropped in!

Mighty: I'm going to kick your butt if you do anything stupid!

Vector: I'm going to Fus Ro Dah if you do anything stupid!

Dr. Robotnik: I won't. Oh, and I have a present for you, Sonic.

Sonic: Really? You do?

Dr. Robotnik: Yes. Here you go.

The evil mastermind gives Sonic his present. He opens it up and a boxing glove pops out of the box, punching him.

Sonic: Oww! That's a nice gift. I got a gift for you too.

Dr. Robotnik: Really?!

Sonic: Yeah. Here you go.

Robotnik opens up the gift and he also gets a punch in the face.

Dr. Robotnik: Oww! Thanks for the gift Sonic.

Sonic: You're welcome.

Dr. Robotnik: Oh, and everyone. I'm sorry for taking everything. I've realized now that Christmas is more than just presents, trees, and fancy lights. It's what's in the heart that matters. I think that once in a while, our enemies should get together just like this. That would make a great Christmas.

Tails: Robotnik's right. It really is a good thing to do.

Knuckles: Couldn't have said it better myself.

Ray: Yeah!

Amy: Oh, Sonic!

Sonic looks toward the doorway and sees Amy underneath the mistletoe.

Amy: I'm waiting...

Sonic: Oh no.

Amy: You know the rules, right?

Sonic: *Sigh*

Charmy suddenly pops out of a present.

Charmy: MERRY CHRISTMAS! WOOOOOOOOO!

The End


End file.
